


Libertine: Привет из Амстердама

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, Clothing Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup, Roleplay, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Обещанный бонус к ДР Дженсена</b><br/><i>Саммари:ДЖ2 и "Основной инстинкт" )</i><br/>Таймлайн: вчера-сегодня-завтра)<br/>Предупреждение: чулки и помада</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertine: Привет из Амстердама

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



\- Не понимаю, что ты зациклился на этом фильме. Не знал, что тебе нравилась Шерон Стоун. Ты не устаешь меня удивлять. Как начал вчера на твиттере, так и продолжаешь этот «тренд».

\- Дженсен, не заговаривай мне зубы. Ты обещал.

\- Джаред, твое занудство неотвратимо, как налоговая декларация в апреле.

\- Дженсен, посмотри сюда. Этот цвет называется «Монте-Карло», а этот – «Византия».

\- Падалеки, ты что обкурился?

\- Еще нет, но у меня есть подарочек из Амстердама. С мая ждал удобного случая.

\- Джаред, в следующий раз, когда я решу играть с тобой в карты, сразу застрели меня, чтоб не мучился. И я так подозреваю, это еще не все сюрпризы.

\- Если я расскажу, это уже не будет сюрпризом.

\- Ладно, скажи мне хотя бы, почему «Шанель»?

\- Гугл – великая вещь, но сейчас я хочу просто посмотреть с тобой фильм, может увидим что-то новое с помощью голландского печенья.

\- Джаред, ну ты и темнила, я так и знал, что за этот трендинг мне придется расплачиваться по полной программе.  
…  
\- А представь, если бы ты вдруг стал Майклом Дугласом!

\- Я еще не готов лечиться в клинике от секс- аддикции, если ты об этом.

\- Нет, в фильме если бы ты был вместо него с Шерон. Чтобы ты сделал в той сцене с допросом?

\- Тоже закурил для начала.

\- А дальше?  
…  
Свет падал через зарешеченный потолок, играя в шахматы на лице и одежде.

\- Так что скажете, мистер Эклз, вас не испугают наручники?

\- Не больше, чем печатная машинка писателя.

\- Игра началась, раздевайтесь.

Дженсен не успел сдвинуть в сторону ворох одежды, как ловкие руки лишили его этой возможности – спинка итальянской кровати была словно создана, чтобы завязывать на ней морские узлы из шелковых шарфов цвета переспелого граната.

\- Наручники меня сегодня не привлекают. У меня сегодня настроение – пошалить.

И почему-то это книжно-жеманное слово вызвало мурашки и озноб. А потом свет померк, из-за черной повязки, тоже шелковой.  
Только странное шуршание подтверждало, что это не сон и что это происходит наяву.  
В другой раз он бы сравнил свое состояние с натянутой струной. Но сейчас все было иначе. Сознание будто находилось между сном и явью, но вот тело предательски принадлежало реальности. Волна жара, мгновенно накатившая как океанский прилив, будто по волшебству смыла все болезненно-стыдные «раздражители» - сейчас его больше заботило то невидимое и практически невесомое нечто, чье скольжение началось от кончиков пальцев левой ноги к подколенной впадине и чуть выше. Когда тот же маневр повторился с правой стороны, а скольжение завершилось с обеих сторон прохладным и слегка липким прикосновением к внутренней стороне бедер, он уже не сомневался, что на него надели чулки, причем в сеточку. И что он даже не знает, чего ему хочется больше – обнаружить, что это сон от голландских крекеров, или все-таки, что это происходит наяву. И тут его умело отвлекли от размышлений.  
***  
Повязка соскользнула с глаз, и во рту пересохло, как после песчаной бури в пустыне - перед ним раскрылась бесстыдная картина, отраженная в зеркальном потолке. Его искусный партнер, чье лицо скрывали белокурые пряди или парик, подошел к отвлекающим внимание действиям с полным знанием дела. Все имело значение и было на своем месте: пальцы порхали в стиле болеро, что не отвлекало от поцелуев и поглаживаний-пощипываний.  
Дженсен перестал сдерживаться уже через несколько минут. Ему стало абсолютно все равно, кто там – Джаред или все-таки Кетрин. Он словно весь стал «кошачьим местом» - любое прикосновение рассыпалось на мелкие брызги удовольствия, только путы крепко удерживали его на месте. И вдруг в глазах потемнело – повязка уже не пугала, а только усилила ощущения. Ласки сменились обжигающими укусами плети. Дженсен выгнулся, насколько это было возможно со связанными руками, и закричал, пытаясь освободиться хотя бы от повязки. Когда она спала с глаз, то перед ним оказался сияющий Джаред, измазанный розово-красной помадой. И никаких плетей и белых париков.

\- Остался последний штрих, Дженсен. Позволь мне это сделать.

\- Вообще трудно что-то запретить со связанными руками, Джаред Тристан Падалеки.

\- А я хочу, чтобы ты это сказал. Разве это так сложно?

\- Черт с тобой, валяй, рисуй, что задумал, визажист-испытатель!

Джаред ухмыльнулся и устроился поудобнее, чтобы на практике проверить правдивость рекламы: «Этой помадой вы сможете пользоваться где угодно и в любое время. Это Шанель».  
Помада практически ничем не пахла (в отличие от химического запаха грима на съемках), оставляя лишь тонкий цветочный аромат, еле уловимый приятный весенний флер, и на губах она практически не чувствовалась. Но вот, когда Джаред поднес ему зеркало к лицу, то его словно окатило душем из виагры.

\- Развяжи мне руки, Джаред, и ты сейчас узнаешь, что такое трендинг и «Основной инстинкт» с амазонками!

\- Заметано, давно мечтал увидеть тебя в позе наездника в черных чулках и с красной помадой!

\- Развяжи, иначе завтра Сэм будет сильно хромать!  
…  
\- Знаешь, Дженсен, у меня тут еще есть черный каял от Готье.

\- А у меня – стек и сумка с девайсами, нераспечатанными.

\- Ну, так что, слабо сыграть на выходных партию в бридж?

\- Ты просто сразу скажи, что ты запланировал смотреть, когда выиграешь?

\- «Некоторые любят погорячее».

\- Даже не мечтай!

\- У каждого свои недостатки.

\- Ну, как скажешь, только тебе тоже придется переодеться, Джеральдина с контрабасом!

\- Как скажешь, Сахарок!


End file.
